1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to inductors and more particularly to a stacked inductor with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional stacked inductor includes a first inductor including first coils each disposed within a different one of conductive layers. The first coils are vertically stacked and concentric to a vertical axis. The stacked inductor further includes a second inductor having second coils each disposed within a different one of the conductive layers. The second coils are vertically stacked and concentric to the vertical axis. Within each conductive layer, the coil is disposed within an inner perimeter of the first coil.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.